


She Knows Just What It Takes To Make A Pro Blush

by toldyoutobepatient



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Matt's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toldyoutobepatient/pseuds/toldyoutobepatient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'River Song was standing in front of him, wearing enticing underwear which exposed <i>those<i> curves to him, the curves he had dreamt about every single night for a month and the curves he had imagined kissing and holding every morning of that month...'</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows Just What It Takes To Make A Pro Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the amazing Ann for her birthday :) A massive thank-you to 'youkeepfighting' for beta-ing.  
> Title taken from 'Bette Davis Eyes' by Kim Carnes.

Matt flopped onto his red sofa, sighing and looking forward to watching a film on his own. Arthur had been supposed to come over to watch some football and have a few beers but his sister had called a couple of days ago and announced that they were throwing their parents a surprise anniversary party. Matt was knackered from clubbing with some friends the night before; luckily he hadn't received a hangover as an extra birthday gift. He had been out for lunch in Westminster with his parents and sister to celebrate and they had used it as an occasion to catch up too. Laura had taken him shopping for his present, claiming that she never knew what to get him and had let him pick one out. 

He ordered a pizza and put _The A-Team _on. It was one of his favourite films and one he could watch over and over without getting bored. About fifteen minutes from the end, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Alex, though she looked different. She was taller than usual, wearing the trench coat that had been part of River Song's outfit in _The Angels Take Manhattan _and a very confident smile.____

'Hello sweetie.' She purred, stepping past him into the small hallway. 

'Hey, Alex. I thought you were back in LA?' 

'Who's Alex?' She frowned. He stepped closer to her, trying to gauge from her expression whether she was doing this for fun. But she just looked genuinely confused. 

'Um, I'm not sure what you're doing but -'

'I'm here to see you, of course, sweetie. Now, where are we?' He had to refrain from pinching himself when she pulled River's blue diary from the coat's pocket. 

'Alex, are you bored and role-playing as River Song or have I finally lost the last of my sanity?'

'Again, who is this Alex? I came to see you because I finally tracked you down again. And it's been a while...'

'So – what exactly -' He stopped at the sight of her undoing the coat and dropping it to the floor. She wore black underwear that should have been outlawed; a lace bra that barely covered her breasts, matching lace briefs, and suspenders that reached halfway up her strong thighs. He could see why she looked taller than usual; she was also wearing _those _red Louboutins.__

He had to remind himself to breathe. Alex Kingston had always had an effect on him with all her flirting and sexiness, especially on set, but now she was actually stood in front of him wearing _very _little, and the fact that the little did so much to accentuate her curves it was overwhelming. There was definitely something different about her though, aside from the obvious; she held herself with much more confidence.__

'Why are you wearing different clothes?' She eyed his plain t-shirt and jeans. 'Did you lose the tweed in that wardrobe or are you trying to be inconspicuous?'

'I'm a normal person, Alex -'

'Sweetie, would you at least call me by my actual name? Either would do but you always call me River.'

He laughed, albeit nervously. 'Ok, so you're really doing this role-play thing, then. Bit surprised you've gone this far with it, though.' He gestured at her body.  
She stepped closer, not even blinking whilst one of her index fingers travelled from his collarbone to his navel. 

'I'm not pretending at anything, honey. We haven't had sex for eight months now, for me at least, and you know how loyal I am to you. I've been literally shaking for the last month while I've tried to find you. I know you're shy but I always manage to get your dominant side out in the end.' Her mouth was curled into a confident smile. 

He had two choices. He could try and convince her that she wasn't River Song, and that she was Alex Kingston. Or he could do the obvious and let her carry on. He was leaning towards the second option for a few reasons. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that it wasn't actually Alex. Of course that was impossible, but he was tired and he was slowly starting to believe that it was River. He knew what to do. 

'Prove to me that you're River and not Alex.' 

She raised an eyebrow. 'You know I can't let you look in the diary. Spoilers.'  
'Wait, you think I'm the Doctor?'  
She frowned. 'You know who I am, but you thought I was called Alex. You don't appear too shy about my appearance and you haven't asked me to put the coat back on. We're married, then, and we've definitely had sex.'

'I haven't had sex with you. You've had sex with a different -'

'I'm really fed up of this confusion, honey. I don't know what game you're trying to play but we've never played it before. I don't need to prove I'm your wife, but I do need you.' 

She didn't wait for a response. She closed the small gap between them, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. He was pretty sure that Alex wouldn't do this, especially just in underwear, plus she – River – was definitely sober. That sounded messed up; he _always _thought logically but now he was lost in this situation and she was stroking the roof of his mouth with her tongue...__

It wasn't as if he hadn't fantasised about a situation like this in the past. He had been through an intense month or so of dreaming about River turning up in his bedroom and dominating him; with the use of handcuffs, gags, and a very imaginative range of other _toys _. He'd hardly been able to look at Alex on set during that month, yet there was a clear difference between her and the character of River. The hardest time to keep the memories of the dreams away had been, of course, when they had been filming in character. He had considered telling Alex jokingly, but he didn't really know her outside of work and it would most probably have made her run for the hills and avoid him.__

Back in the present, she slid a hand underneath his Rolling Stones t-shirt and ran her fingertips up and down his back before moving her hot mouth to his neck where her tongue drew circles. It was as if she knew what he loved almost too well...  
He pulled back.  
'River?'

'Yes?'

'It's really you?'

'Of course. I know what you like, and I know which buttons to press. Now, I know I'm usually the dominant one but considering I've not seen any action in way too long...' She trailed off, biting her lip hopefully. 

He no longer considered that he had two choices. River Song was standing in front of him, wearing enticing underwear which exposed _those _curves to him, the curves he had dreamt about every single night for a month and the curves he had imagined kissing and holding every morning of that month as he had taken care of his harder-than-usual daily erection. He pulled her body against his, not even a millimetre between them now, and crushed her lips under his.__

As he mapped the inside of her mouth with his tongue, he backed her against the wall of his hallway, her moan going right through him and ending in his crotch. He gripped a breast through her black bra, feeling the nipple harden. She pulled his t-shirt off in one motion and squeezed his nipples before bending slightly to lick and suck them lightly. It was all he could do to remain upright. She really did know what she was doing. He unclipped the bra and threw it over his shoulder, and rolled his hips against hers. His tongue circled one nipple whilst he rolled the other between his thumb and index finger, then he sucked it until she whimpered. 

'Honey... please.'

He took this as a signal to hurry up. He knelt in front of her, thought about kissing around her navel, decided she would only get more frustrated then dragged her very thin knickers down her legs. She stepped out of them, moaning in anticipation.  
'Spread your legs for me.' She did so and he swallowed hard at the sight of her, so wanton. He had always had a weak spot for River, and he had never been able to tell whether it was because Alex played her or just the character. He did love a good flirt with Alex; the woman had a deliciously filthy mind. As did River. 

She moaned when he parted her lips with two fingers and touched her. 

'Oh honey, I need you.'

'Tell me what you need.' He murmured, replacing his fingertips with his tongue and tasting her. 

'Your tongue and your fingers and when I can't take any more I need your cock in me so I can feel your pulse inside me.' Oh, there was no doubt that River and Alex shared the dirty-mindedness. And he loved it. 

'Hurry up, Doctor.' He felt the crotch of his jeans grow tighter just from her calling him that. He slid a finger into her, feeling the extent of her frustration and curling it until she mewled, leaning fully against the wall now. He got halfway through writing the alphabet on her clit whilst moving his fingers inside her when he felt her begin to contract around them and her moans were growing increasingly louder and higher. He stopped, removed his fingers and closed his mouth around them. He groaned like a man starved, closing his eyes, but was interrupted by River shoving him along the hallway then throwing him into his bedroom with surprising strength. 

He was on the bed before he knew it, and his jeans and boxers were off in seconds. River pulled him up to standing again, pressed a pair of handcuffs into his hand before laying on the bed, watching him intently. He licked his lips and straddled her, pinning her down and relishing the feel of their skin touching. He didn't break eye contact while he placed her arms above her head and closed the handcuffs around her wrists. She moaned and licked her phone box-red lips. 

'Sweetie, not wanting to ruin the mood but please, _hurry _.'__

'Protection -'

'No time. No need.'

'Tell me what you want, love.'

'You know what I want.' She whined. 'You fucking me so hard I forget my name. Making me snap, oh, I'm wound up as far as I can go, I swear -'

He kissed her, parted her legs and decided he couldn't wait any longer either. He pushed inside her with ease, feeling her stretch and realising that she hadn't lied about it being a while; she was like latex around him. 

' _Move _.' Her thighs were clamped around his waist.__

He did so slowly, getting used to her and trying to hold back because it had been a while for him too. Six months, in fact. He couldn't handle one-night stands anymore, plus he had developed a stupid crush on a woman far too good for him who would never want him. 

'Faster, honey, please. I need to come so much right now, I promise I'll take care of you after this, once my hands are free, just you wait.' Promises fell like rain from her lips, forming beads of sweat on her collarbone. 

He set a much faster pace before she even finished her sentence. She gripped the bars above her head and actually shrieked when Matt moved one of her legs so that it was hooked over his shoulder and the heel of her shoe dug into his back; he hammered into her even deeper and twisted his hips slightly on each thrust. He'd just felt himself getting close when River's whole body spasmed, her inner walls all but choking him as the explosion rippled through her body. She was burbling incoherently but it evidently became too much for her and she resorted to mewls of pleasure, hooking her wrists around his neck and kissing him lazily. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt a woman come like this before and it wasn't long before he felt himself follow her.  
'Look at me.' She whispered, and he wrenched his eyes open as he came, feeling the atmosphere between them intensify. 

'Mmm, darling.' was the last thing she murmured; she was asleep within a few minutes. He was too sated and content to resist closing his eyes. 

Wait, what was he supposed to do now? Was River going to stay? Had she not noticed that he wasn't actually the Doctor? He couldn't summon the energy to open his eyes, so he decided he wouldn't worry until he had to. 

He didn't have to make a decision in the end; when he woke, she had gone. He checked the hallway – her coat and all the various pieces of underwear had gone. He was seconds away from declaring it an incredibly vivid dream when he saw the silver handcuffs on his bedside table. 

He wouldn't have known how to mention it to any of his friends. They would have declared him insane. He knew it had been real, there was no doubt. He hadn't even been drinking that night. 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

An ocean away, in LA, Alex realised she’d forgotten the handcuffs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dam' that River!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664670) by [River_Melody_Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Melody_Pond/pseuds/River_Melody_Pond)




End file.
